Even without seeing light, you are still beautiful
by PinkC0bra
Summary: Since love will always continue and it doesnt matter in what condition you are.


The soft creaking of the door when it opened slightly stirred the sleeping man in the room awake. Heightening his senses he listened closely. The last thing he recalled was fighting Tartaros before he woke up now. He still had his eyes closed due to the damage he caused them. Wondering where he was now he tried to listen, feel and smell what was around him. Since his "blindness" all his other senses had heightened trying to fill in for the sense he lost. Knowing he was lying in a bed and that there was no wind blowing he knew he would be somewhere in a room. With it being peacefully quiet it was, excluding the soft opening of the door he just heard, he knew he was somewhere save. Smelling medicine and medical herbs in the room plus with him being covered in bandages on some places this was probably an infirmary.

With his now bettered senses he was able to determine that the person that entered the room walked over to his bed. Hearing footsteps on the floor and a smelling a scent that was closing in he waited for his visitor to say something. Feeling the sheets of the bed move and being a weight placed on the bed he knew his visitor had taken a seat on his bed. A soft silence settled between the two and Jellal waited patiently for his visitor to speak up.

Sensing the soft calming aura around his visitor he felt a familiar feeling deep down starting to stir. Judging from the soft scent of strawberry's he now knew who his visitor was and couldn't wait to hear HER voice.

"Hey." he heard the soft female voice utter. And with the soft calming, familiar voice she spoke, the strawberry scent around her and her calming aura he let go of a weak smile. The voice he thrived to hear had now stroked his ear drums. And with his sensitive ears now her soft, pure and perfect voice threw him into an abyss of satisfaction. He was so happy to hear her voice. Being unable to see her all he craved for is to let his other still working senses be teased by her. And with her voice being the only acceptable source of that satisfaction he had to let her speak.

"Hey." he softly mumbled back. Waiting for her to speak again he kept silent only hearing both of their steady breathings.

After a while he heard her take a deep breath indicating she wanted something to say but nothing except both of their breathings was followed. Knowing she wasn't talking he decided to start talking to give his still left senses the satisfaction they needed.

"Where am I?" he asked, not only to hear her voice but also to assure he was 100% save in the room he was. Her form shifting on the bed, tapping her feet slightly on the ground and an intake of breath later she parted her lips again.

"You're in the Fairy tail infirmary." her short and formal answer resonated of the walls letting Jellal smile a little at the marvellous tones of her voice. Without him even asking for it she spoke up again. "Wendy has taken care of your wounds." she said softly. "Though there was one part she was unable to heal." he nodded slightly that this condition was confirmed that it couldn't get better anymore.

"I know." he whispered just accepting the mere fact. What he didn't accept though was why she was acting so distant. Was it so bad for him to lose his sight? Was she just pitying him? Were his senses fooling him and wasn't this even Erza? Not knowing what to do he just called for her. "Erza"

"Yes?"

"Can you come closer to me?"

He heard her breathing pause for a few seconds knowing that she was now wondering why she should come closer and upon feeling her weight shift again on the bed closer towards his torso he knew she was now sitting closer to him. She eyed the sightless man curiously when he lifted his arm touching down the bed sheets trying to find her form. She grasped his hand softly guiding his hand and placing hit upon her arm. Electric shocks rushed thought Jellal's body at the mere touch. His fingertips were to experience way more skin of her he would have normally felt. Letting his finger dance up and down her arm he heard her breathing become deep and heavy. Stopping with tantalizing the intoxicating skin of her arm he heard her sigh. Knowing each other too long led to the fact that he knew there was something wrong when she sighed. So he asked.

"what's the matter?" she grabbed his hand and placed it down on the sheets again taking a deep breath.

"I feel bad for you that you'll never be able to see the Zerefless future you strive for." he dropped his head slowly but he knew deep in his heart that she didn't meant what she just said. He knew all to well that the slight sad tone in her voice gave her away. He knew that she felt bad for him that he would be never able to see her ever again.

He lifted his hand again searching for hers to guide him again. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek leaning into the skin of his palm. "I'm okay with this." he said "It was my choice and I did it for my sake. Sacrifices must be made."

He felt her nod in his grasp. He softly smiled with the fact that she was okay with this. But soon after that he felt the first tear roll against his fingers.

"Why are you crying Erza?" he asked calmly trying to sooth her. Rubbing his thumb over her cheek he felt it getting wetter and wetter because of her silent tears. Thinking of how sad she might look now he dropped his head slightly. "it's just that you will never be able to see me anymore." she whispered. Knowing she was mostly referring to one prominent part of her body he let his fingers move towards that. Slightly tantalizing his fingers down her neck he finally felt the satin soft locks of her hair. Letting the locks twirl between his fingers he recalled the beautiful scarlet colour they had. And he just knew that she was slightly emotional about her hair since the colour was so dear to the both of them. But he knew he could never forget that colour since its radiance was burned in his soul.

With his fingers gliding down the soft silky surface he was okay with it. Since he would never forget.

"I know how beautiful you are without even seeing you." he said. "feeling you like this is enough for me."

Slowly bringing up his other hand trying to also let it intertwine with her locks he tested the air with his fingers. Trying to calculate where she totally sat he suddenly felt the warm skin of her shoulder when his fingers brushed by. Retrieving his hand quickly he muttered a short "sorry." but Erza grabbed his hand again to guide him. His other hand now also touching her lush locks he softly hummed in approval.

Thought he only stopped when after a short while Erza laid her palm on his tattooed cheek. Brushing away his locks she took a glance at his damaged eyes. Already missing the golden sheen they had and small sparkles that only appeared when he looked at her.

"Sorry i just wanted to see-" "it's okay." he reassured. I was only shocked that's all." Trying to place his hands back in her hair he felt her other hand push his hands away. Waiting patiently what she was going to do he let his hands lay down.

It was too quick for him to notice but suddenly both of her arms flew around his waist. Taken aback by her sudden embrace he laid there first stunned for a second until he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist too.

Wondering why she suddenly did this he wanted to question it, but she already gave his unanswered question an answer.

"I'm just glad you're save." She breathed into his neck tickling his now even more sensitive skin and letting Goosebumps trail down his back. He knew he shouldn't do this right now. With this all being against his resolve of not wanting to walk with the people of the light. But right now he couldn't just simply push her away. Both were scarred because of this battle not only mentally but also physically. Since he noticed when he trailed his fingers up and down her back almost tearing up at the countless scars he felt.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear. Not even knowing where he was apologizing for. But he was glad she was here now with him and he was relishing her warmth, feeling calming heat quiver down his body. He let his hands roam her body carefully trying to imprint all her curves and edges back in his mind.

"It's sad that I will only be able to see you with my hands form now on." he said while letting his hands stop in her hair.

"There are other ways." she whispered in his neck. She pushed her body away slightly and Jellal let his hands fall upon her shoulders. Erza began to move her finger underneath his eye trailing down his crimson tattoo. Letting her hand cup his cheek again Jellal felt a rush of blood go through his body. Whilst looking sadly at Jellal's damaged eye's Erza inched closer ever so slightly. Jellal didn't know what she was doing only when his heart stopped when he felt her soft breath on her lips.

"You don't have to feel me with only your hands." she whispered against his lips.

Slightly trembling with anticipation she brought her lips towards his. Jellal could only think of why so suddenly and if he even could accept it. But it was they were both glad they were save and alive and this was one of the few ways to express the worries they had for each other. So for once Jellal gladly accepted the gift Erza was about to give him. Only to say "Thank you Erza." before their lips closed the distance between them.

Sparks and electricity was the first Jellal felt, soft was the second Jellal noticed, and Need was the third that seared through Jellal's body.

He still didn't have the time to experience his improved tasting senses until now. Her strawberry sweet taste lingered on his lips.

He let his fingers get lost in her hair. And they couldn't break apart in this passionate kiss that they yearned for for years.

All his senses were invaded by one thing.

Erza.

And he didn't need to have his sight anymore to enjoy this.

All he tasted, Erza.  
>All he felt, Erza.<br>All he smelled, Erza.  
>All he heard, Erza.<p>

He didn't give a damn anymore about his lost sight if only he got to experience this intense feeling. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was being overwhelmed by the feeling of her around him. And that feeling only intensified when he felt her soft tongue run against his lips. Parting his lips he gladly accepted the dance they were about to engage.

First carefully testing the feeling for the both of them. Until starting to get brave confident and known with the feeling they kissed with all they could letting loose of the world around them just indulging the passionate moment between them. His taste senses now only letting in the unique taste called Erza, Jellal started to smile through their kiss. How good it felt to do this, have her close to him and embrace all the love she gave him in this one act of passion. Until they ran out of air and were forced to part from each other they stopped.

Chest heaving Erza pushed herself away from Jellal slightly and she smiled down at him. How much he savoured the feeling he felt just before he wished he could have taken now once glimpse at her.

He wished he could see the completion that he knew that was on her face now. To look her in the eyes at that soft smile of hers he would never see anymore. Oh how he wished.

Until Erza spoke up again and said those few words that enlightened his soul.

"Even if you can't see me anymore i hope you can still see the love I'm giving you."

Letting his hand slide from her hair to her face he let his fingers trail over her lips, Confirming that she was really smiling and he smiled back. Putting all his effort in this one expression to let her know her words had enlightened him. And together like this, even though without sight, they would be able to overcome everything.

"i love you." he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Since i felt the need to write a jerza story where jellal is blind because of the recent events.<strong>

**Let me know if there are any mistakes.**

**(English is not my native language and i wrote this kinda quickly)  
>(If you want to beta read my stories tell me. It will be a great help)<strong>

**Anyway enjoy and lets pray he actually regains his sight.**


End file.
